


Sweet studies

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert week [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert study, F/M, Marilla knows, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Marilla listens in to Gilbert and Anne studying together at Green Gables.//Tumblr prompt:i'd LOVE to see some anne of avonlea style domestic studying with marilla's plum puffs!❤💕





	Sweet studies

"What did you get for question three?" Marilla could hear Gilbert's low voice from the parlour, followed by Anne's girlish laugh.

"Are you trying to cheat off me?"

"Hey, fair and square remember?"

Marilla smiled to herself as she listened in from the kitchen, taking her pastries out of the oven. Gilbert had been coming over a lot lately, to study of course. Anne would be firm in that fact, not letting Marilla think anything else could be the reason.

But her laughter gave her away. There was a softness in Anne's voice that Marilla hadn't heard before, but she'd heard Gilbert's before.

In the rare occasions Marilla and Gilbert conversed, he always had such a fondness in his voice as he spoke about Anne. It reminded her painfully of his father. Their voices were so similar, and Marilla had to take a deep breath to stop herself from tearing up.

She composed herself, setting up a plate of plum puffs and making her way to the parlour to feed the hungry scholars. But she stopped in her tracks.

Anne was sat on the couch with her feet tucked up beneath her, resting her notebook on her lap. Gilbert was sat next to her, their arms just touching. It seemed so natural for them, and something told Marilla this was a usual occurrence. She had no idea what happened at Miss Stacey's study sessions, and hoped they had the propriety not to sit so close in front of their teacher.

They hadn't seen Marilla, continuing to study now in silence. 

Suddenly Gilbert leaned over, pointing to something in Anne's notebook. She briefly glanced at him out the corner of her eye, cheeks feeling warm at the sudden closeness.

"Isn't that supposed to be a 7 instead of an 8?"

Her eyes grew wide as she realised her mistake. "What?"

She scribbled out the answer, Gilbert chuckling softly to himself as she did so. He was looking at her with such fondness, and in that moment Marilla didn't think he could look anymore like his father if he tried.

"I'm never going to get geometry. I may as well kiss my dreams of being a teacher goodbye." Anne sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey," Gilbert reached up, slowly removing her hands from her eyes. "You're Anne Shirley Cuthbert. You don't give up."

He still held her hands, and she held his gaze. A small smile slowly beginning to form.

"I'll help you, and you can help me with this essay? Is that a fair deal?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

Marilla felt uncomfortable watching them, as if she were trespassing on a private moment. She was about to turn away when the floorboard squeaked under her foot, causing Anne to snap her head away from Gilbert and towards Marilla at the door.

"Marilla!"

Gilbert dropped Anne's hands, shuffling slightly away from her.

"I thought you could use some energy." Marilla quickly placed the plate on the small coffee table, awkwardly wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh, thank you very much." Gilbert smiled politely, and Marilla nodded.

"Well, I won't disturb your studying any longer."

Marilla fled back to the kitchen, but was followed by Anne's footsteps. 

"That wasn't... Gilbert was just... we're…" Anne started to say, nervously playing with her hands. 

Marilla smiled and shrugged, "I didn't see anything."

Anne sighed in relief, glad Marilla was going to keep this secret. "Thank you."

"Now, get back to studying." 

Anne nodded, smiling as she made her way back to Gilbert. Marilla sighed, thinking back to her girlish days. Young love really was fragile, but oh so sweet indeed.


End file.
